lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ed/Main article
Ed was one of Scar's loyal henchmen. Physical Attributes Ed is a smoky-gray hyena, with black ears, black eyebrows, black paws, dark gray spots, a pale gray stomach, a black tail, and crossed, yellow eyes. His ears have bite marks in them (most likely due to a previous fight) and a long tongue hanging out of his mouth. Personality Ed has never been known to say anything, but uses laughter to communicate with his friends. He enjoys teasing them, and finds it hard to control his laughter. He's also known for being quite clueless, and getting his friends into trouble numerous times. He's a loyal follower, and never questions orders, either from Banzai or Shenzi. Information 'A Tale of Two Brothers' In A Tale of Two Brothers, Ed corners a traveling baboon, Rafiki, at Five Stones, with the help of his two companions, Banzai and Shenzi. But before the hyena trio can kill the baboon, Ahadi, the lion king, stops them and tells them not to hunt for sport. After a bit of protesting, Banzai and Shenzi submit to him, and Ed giggles, covering his face with his paws. Later, the hyena trio meets up with Taka. They try to be dramatic and scare him, but Taka isn't impressed, and tells them to stop with all the drama. When things get down to business, Taka warns the hyenas that Ahadi was looking for them, since they had been causing a lot of trouble lately. Banzai suggests moving to the mountains, but Shenzi and Taka yank at his whiskers, and Ed snickers when he lets out a yelp of pain. Taka then says, "No wonder you begged me to join your little gang." Banzai and Shenzi protest, and Ed nods his head in agreement. But Take lets out his claws, and the hyenas reluctantly submit to him. Later, when Banzai and Shenzi asks why Taka wasn't hunting with Ahadi, the young lion gets angry at them, and corners them up against a tree. While Banzai and Shenzi try to make up excuses, Ed just giggles. But they manage to smooth Taka's fur by giving him a plan to make Mufasa look bad. When Taka begins to ponder the idea, Ed joggles his head in agreement. When Taka leaves, he promises to bring them food later, then disappears into the Savannah. 'The Lion King' Ed is first seen in The Lion King as one of Scar's henchmen. When Simba and Nala are exploring the Elephant Graveyard, Simba begins to laugh mockingly, and Ed, who's hiding in an elephant skull, echoes his laughter, and causes the young cub to back away in fear and hide behind Nala and Zazu, who had come to retrieve the cubs from the graveyard. When the hyenas emerge from the skull, Banzai asks Ed what he thought of the cubs; but the hyena only laughs crazily and joggles his head. The hyenas then accuse Nala, Simba, and Zazu of trespassing onto their territory, and Zazu tries to cover them up by telling the trio that it was an accident. (Right)]] After a brief confrontation, the hyenas begin to joke about "what they were going to have for lunch". But in the midst of their joke, Ed notices the cubs escaping, and tries to warn his friends by grunting and pointing to the escaping prisoners. When he finally gets their attention, Ed and his friends chase after the cubs, and manage to catch up to Zazu and put him in "the birdie boiler". Meanwhile, Nala and Simba had come back to rescue Zazu, but end up being chased away by the three hyenas. The two cubs are soon cornered up against a rocky wall. As the three hyenas close in on them, Simba bravely tries to protect Nala by standing in front of her and roaring at the hyenas. But his efforts are futile as the hyenas continue to close in on them. But before they can reach Nala and Simba, there's a magnificent roar, and Mufasa, who had been fetched by Zazu, appears to dispose of the hyenas. After a brief struggle, Mufasa pins the three hyenas to the ground, and tells them to never come near Simba again. Banzai and Shenzi act as if they had had no idea Simba was Mufasa's son, but when Ed is asked, he stupidly nods yes, and Mufasa roars in anger. After they're released, the three hyenas scurry away. (Left), Shenzi (Middle), and Ed (Right)]] Later, Ed is seen bickering with Banzai. Banzai had been clawed in the rear by Mufasa, and Ed was laughing at the injury. After a couple failed attempts to appeal his laughter, Ed is knocked to the ground by a thoroughly annoyed Banzai. The two continue to fight until Shenzi breaks it up. When the two pull away, Ed begins to randomly chew on his leg, while Banzai tries to heave the blame on him. Later, after Scar makes a mysterious entrance, the hyenas begin to talk about how powerful Mufasa was. Whenever Banzai says Mufasa's name, Shenzi shivers. When Shenzi begins to shiver uncontrollably, Ed begins to roll on the ground in laughter. Scar is disgusted at their behavior, but Banzai insists that he's their pal. Scar then drops the hyenas a piece of meat, telling them they didn't even deserve it, since they couldn't manage to catch Simba and Nala. But as soon as he drops the piece of meat, the hyenas dig in hungrily. When they're finished, Scar launches into a song about being prepared for Mufasa's death. Later, Ed is seen with Banzai and Shenzi, waiting in a rock cave near a herd of wildebeests. Scar had a plan to lure Mufasa to the gorge to rescue Simba, who had been lured there by Scar. When Scar gives the signal, the three hyenas chase the wildebeests down the gorge and towards Simba. When the wildebeest are in a full-out stampede, the hyenas stop at the top of the ridge and watch the chaos unfold below. After joining up with Scar again, the three hyenas are sent after Simba, who had run away from the gorge after encountering his father's dead body. The three chase him until he catapults himself into a dense thorn thicket. Banzai tries to stop himself from being hurled in too, but gets pushed in by Ed and Shenzi, who had run into him after sliding down the side of a steep cliff. Banzai climbs back out of the thicket, covered in thorns, and tries to get Ed and Shenzi to keep chasing after Simba. But both refuse, Shenzi saying that she wouldn't want to come out looking like him, and calling him a "cactus-butt". Banzai then starts to gingerly remove some of the thorns from his pelt, and pointedly spits some at Ed, who yelps and covers his face. Later, after Scar has taken over the Pridelands and let the hyenas join the pride, Ed comes to Scar to complain about the lack of food with Banzai and Shenzi. All three of the hyenas are starving, and tell Scar that the lionesses weren't hunting for them. Scar then tells them that they could eat Zazu, who was trapped in a cage made of bone. But the hyenas aren't thrilled, and Scar orders them out of the cave. The three start to leave, then pause, telling Scar that they were still hungry. Scar then yells at them to get out, and they race away, Ed letting loose a crazy laugh as they go. After this, Simba is seen returning to the Pridelands, now fully grown. Scar, who's surprised to see Simba, plainly makes his point that the hyenas hadn't done their job, by saying, "I'm a little surprised to see you....alive". He then glares up at the three hyenas, who gulp and back away into the shadows. Later, during a battle between the hyenas and the lions, the hyena trio chases Timon into Scar's cave, and traps him in the bone cage with Zazu. But Timon and Zazu are soon freed by Pumbaa, who rushes into the cave and chases the hyenas away. Later, Simba gets into an epic battle with Scar, and corners him at a steep ledge. Scar, who's desperate to stay alive, blames the hyenas for all the trouble; the plot to kill Mufasa and the whole reason Simba's land was in turmoil. Unknown to him, all three of the hyenas are listening to him from the shadows. After hearing what Scar had said, the three back away, growling, and disappear into the shadows. Scar and Simba get into another fight, and Simba throws Scar off the side of the ledge, and onto the ground below. When Scar lands, the hyenas approach him, including Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi. At first, Scar is relieved to see his friends, then backs away in terror, for the hyenas had heard of his betrayal, and were now closing in on him. The hyenas jump on Scar and kill him, ending the feud between the hyenas and the lions. Songs *Be Prepared Voice Actors :The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1½- Jim Cummings (speaking) :Original Broadway cast- Kevin Cahoon (speaking) Category:Hyenas Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists